


Письма, которые могли нарушить равновесие

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон не мог не заметить этого нарушения равновесия.





	Письма, которые могли нарушить равновесие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Imbalance of Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526824) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Учитывая наши характеры, а в моём случае − ещё и мою вторую профессию, неудивительно, что за годы нашей дружбы я написал намного больше писем Холмсу, чем он − мне. Правда, мы расследовали не так много дел, требовавших письменной корреспонденции, поскольку мы намного чаще были вместе, чем врозь. Но когда такие обстоятельства действительно возникали − например, во время дела Баскервиля − было удачей, если в ответ на письмо я получал хотя бы одну строку. Много лет самым длинным письменным сообщением, которое я получил от него, была записка, торопливо написанная на швейцарском лугу в горах, около Рейхенбахского водопада. Я долго считал её последней...

Я думал, что краткость в письменном общении − просто такая черта этого человека. Было вполне оправданно выдать её за тягу к эффективности и экономии: если можно позвонить, зачем отправлять письмо. Однако я знал, что все эти годы он поддерживал регулярную и объёмную переписку с более чем дюжиной других людей. Таким образом, это не было отсутствием эпистолярного навыка или неприязнью к написанию длинных писем, независимо от того впечатления, которое производила такая лаконичность. 

И всё же это было для меня загадкой. Незначительной, но она иногда меня изводила, напоминая, что даже после стольких прожитых вместе лет я не понимал его и на четверть. Вполне возможно, что загадка так и осталась бы загадкой, если бы мне в руки не попала одна из записных книжек Холмса. Он отсутствовал, собирая данные для дела, а я кое-что искал по его просьбе. Найдя то, что, как я думал, было нужной записной книжкой, я обнаружил, что вместо газетных вырезок и статей между страниц, тщательно приклеенных и подписанных, держу в руках отчёт о всех письмах и записках, которые когда-либо ему писал. Письма, записки, телеграммы; всё тщательно сохранено, включая даже конверты. Бирки были так же аккуратны и точны, как и во всех его записных книжках: когда и при каких обстоятельствах они были написаны. Там были ещё примечания, написанные на полях, а не на самих оригиналах документов. 

Случайный наблюдатель, возможно, мог предположить, что это просто ещё один каталог, своего рода перекрёстная ссылка на собственные отчёты Холмса о расследованиях. Но я увидел суть всего этого, к тому же получил ответ на мучившую меня загадку.

− Это правда, − признался мне Холмс позже, тем же вечером, как только двери были заперты, шторы задёрнуты, и все уже давно ушли спать. − У вас нет никаких талантов к маскировке или лицемерию, но вы пишете истории, которые скрывают не меньше, чем показывают. Но со мной всё по-другому. Я никогда не мог писать о предмете интереса, не показывая глубину того интереса. А вы, мой дорогой, так долго привлекали моё самое глубокое внимание. Я никогда не смел писать вам много именно по этой причине.

Он имел в виду, что поступал так ради нашей безопасности, и я хорошо понимал такую необходимость. Я любил его и за это, но всё же не смог не пожаловаться:

− Теперь я это вижу. Но, Холмс, почему вы никогда не говорили мне об этом?

Холмс выглядел удивлённым:

− Мой дорогой Уотсон, я думал, что вы это и без того знали! Я был уверен, что вы увидели это давно.

Я покачал головой:

− Вы никогда не писали мне достаточно для того, чтобы я это понял.

Он усмехнулся уголком рта: 

− Боюсь, что я и дальше продолжу так делать, чтобы помешать другим обнаружить то, что они не должны знать. Но я буду пытаться предоставить вам достаточно свидетельств другим способом.

Что я мог сказать на это? Ничего, что можно было передать словами, но я приложил все усилия, чтобы выразить мою признательность без них. И тогда, и позднее, и всегда.


End file.
